


we nearly drowned (for such a silly thing)

by SkyRose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Smut, catra's got a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Adora is haunted by the memory of the last time she and Catra spent a night together at the Horde.





	we nearly drowned (for such a silly thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just finished binge-watching this, and wow! The chemistry between these two! I can't wait to see more!
> 
> Side-note, I don't know what the canonical age of these two are, but I'm going under the assumption they're eighteen. 
> 
> Title from Old Friend by Mitski.

Looking back, they knew better. The Horde forbid relationships for a reason. It made people unfocused, it caused alliances to shift from a larger cause to one person. The Horde is evil and manipulative, but they aren’t stupid.

Adora wished She-Ra could go back in time, and maybe she can, eventually. Now she can’t, although she desperately wished she could.

It was supposed to be a time of celebration. The Princesses were reunited and stronger than before. They fought off the Horde together, and everyone had a good feeling it would be a while until they returned.

Queen Angella was throwing a grand party. Music, food, friends, Adora should be there, in the ballroom. Instead she was on a lone balcony, looking up at the moon shining down at her. It was so bright it almost hurt to look at.

Adora sighed as she looked across Bright Moon. She felt haunted by her memories, trapped by her feelings. All she ever wanted for years was to raise the ranks of the Horde with Catra at her side. Catra had always seemed less interested in that. She just wanted to explore and cause mayhem, and yet, she was now a commanding officer for the Horde and Adora was allied with the Rebellion. Never in a million years would Adora have thought…

Adora kicked a chair sat on the balcony. It slid across the marble and smacked into the wall. Adora glared at it. She was angry at herself, at Catra, at her past, and at the Horde. Adora unclenched her fists, unsure of when she clenched them, before putting her head in her hands.

“Catra…” she whispered into the night, holding back from truly letting go.

~~~

“Adora…” Catra purred, startling Adora who had been reading on her tablet.

“Ah! Oh, Catra,” Adora said as she relaxed back into her bunk. “Need something?”

“Not exactly. But, do I have a story to tell,” Catra answered with a fanged smirk. “Vera and Plux, y’know the younger cadets, are in deep shit.”

Adora sat up in her bed and glared at Catra for the gossip. “First, don’t say that word. Second, scratch my back please? I’ve got an itch I can’t reach?”

Catra settled down behind Adora. Her claws ran down Adora’s back. “I know you love my potty mouth,” she said into Adora’s ear, her breath on Adora’s neck.

Adora huffed, ignoring the shivers shooting down her spine. “I don’t. One day you’re gonna get in trouble because of it,” Adora ranted. “More to the left, please. Yeah! There. What’d they do anyway?”

“Who?” Catra asked.

“Uh, Vera and Plux?”

“Right!” Catra exclaimed. She moved on the bed to sit next Adora. Her mismatched eyes glimmered with mischief. “They got caught in quite a compromising position in the locker room.”

Adora rolled her eyes. “Uck. I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Very compromising. Vera had tied up—”

“Ah!” Adora shouted, slapping Catra’s shoulder. “I said I don’t want to hear it!”

Catra rubbed her shoulder. “Buzzkill. I just wanted to give you some ideas the next time—”

“I told you there wasn’t going to be a next time,” Adora interrupted, eyes cast down on the floor. Catra frowned, grabbing for Adora’s hand. Adora pulled it away. “I’m serious, Catra. When we were younger, it was fine. But we’re old enough that we could be getting big promotions soon, and I’m not gonna—”

“Not gonna sacrifice that for a quick fuck,” Catra cut in. Her eyes were dark and tail pin-straight.

“Don’t say that word!” Adora demanded, leaning into Catra’s space.

Catra smirked. “Make me.”

Adora stared at Catra. She slowly steadied her breath before looking away. “I know what you’re trying to do. It’s not gonna work.”

“Do what?” Catra purred as she leaned toward Adora. Her tail swished behind her at a mesmerizingly slow pace.

“Why don’t you understand? This isn’t right,” Adora pleaded to Catra, placing a hand on the girl’s thigh.

Catra looked down at her hand before placing hers on top of it. “Adora, if we ever get caught, I promise you won’t be the one to take the punishment.”

Adora’s face scrunched up at the statement. “I don’t want you to take the fall for something we both did.”

“But I don’t care about being a force captain. You do.”

“Why?” Adora asked. “Why do you care about this so much?”

Catra seemed surprised by the question. Her eyes fixated on their hands again. “I’m… not sure, Adora. I just know that I like kissing you, and I don’t wanna stop doing that just because the Horde thinks it’s wrong.”

Adora looked down at there hands too. Truth was, she didn’t want to say no to Catra. She liked what they had, whatever it was. She was confused too. But part of her trusted Catra in ways she didn’t fully comprehend. “I…” she began, but found no words to express her feelings inside. Instead, she turned to face Catra and kissed her.

Catra responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around Adora and pulling her closer. “I knew it. I knew you’d come around.”

“Oh, stop talking and keep kissing,” Adora panted as placed her hands on Catra’s waist. Their lips meet again and Adora’s worries melted away. Catra’s fangs were dangerously close to splitting Adora’s lips as the gently bit them. Everything about Catra was dangerous and maybe that’s why Adora kept coming back for more.

Catra pushed Adora into a lying position on the bed. She climbed on top of her, grabbing her by the collar of her jacket as she kissed Adora again. Adora let her hands find Catra’s hips. Catra undid Adora’s jacket and Adora helped her pull it off her arms. Adora let one of her hands trail up Catra’s back to slowly unzip her top and Catra tugged at Adora’s shirt.

They found themselves both in their bras. Adora’s eyes traced Catra’s smaller frame down to the dip of her hip bones. She let a surprised gasp as Catra dragged her claws across her now-exposed abdomen. Catra smirked at the sound. “You like that?” she asked as her hands moved higher and higher until the slipped under Adora’s bra. She pushed bra up and off Adora’s chest. Her claws circled her nipples delicately. Adora squeezed her eyes shut at the sensation. “Y’know, when we were younger, I was jealous of your tits. I hated how flat-chested I was. Now, well, I get to touch and scratch and—” Catra paused to move her head down closer to Adora’s chest. “Lick as I please. So I don’t mind.” Her tongue flicked on of Adora’s nipples, causing Adora to shudder at the sensation.

Catra alternated between licking, biting, and sucking. Adora laid helpless underneath Catra, shivering and sighing. Eventually Catra trailed her mouth back up to meet Adora’s mouth. They kissed deeply as Catra unzipped the front of Adora’s pants. When they pulled away, it became a mad rush to shed their clothes. It was hard for Adora to focus on getting on removing her socks when Catra was stripping out of her bra and pants. Once they were both down to only their underwear, Catra tackled Adora back into the bed.

Catra liked to take control when they were doing this. She liked to be on top of Adora or in between her legs, as she was currently positioned. She liked to decide the pace at which they moved and liked to make Adora moan. Adora couldn’t say she minded, although she had her moments were she took charge. Not tonight, however. She’d let Catra have tonight.

A whimper escaped Adora when Catra dragged her claws up her thighs. She hooked a finger under the waistband of her underwear and began to tug it down. Adora sighed once her underwear was off and spread her legs further to encourage Catra.

“You are so fucking beautiful like this,” Catra purred as fingers inched closer and closer to where Adora wanted them. “Needy for something only I can give you.”

“Please,” Adora breathed.

“Well, since you said the magic word,” Catra replied and her thumb found to spot. She rubbed ever-so-softly but it was enough to drive Adora wild. She moaned Catra’s other hand circled her entrance. One finger pushed in and another soon joined. They moved in and out, sending ecstasy through Adora. The pace was slow at first but increased with Adora’s vocal encouragement.

Adora could feel it building in her stomach. Catra flicked and rubbed faster and harder. Her fingers moved deeper. Her lips latched on her neck. It made Adora’s vision blur and head spin. It was so good. So so so good.

“Catra…” Adora moaned without thought.

“Mmm, Adora,” Catra hummed into her neck.

Adora’s chest heaved as Catra’s hands moved faster and faster and faster until Adora froze and the pleasure rolled over her in waves. Catra stared down at her with such intensity it only increased the sensations.

Adora eventually relaxed, legs and arms feeling suddenly weightless. Catra pulled out her fingers and lapped at them. Adora watched intently.

“Now it’s my turn,” Catra sighed with glee once she popped her fingers out of her mouth. She stood to remove her underwear before climbing back on top of Adora. She positioned herself so her legs bracketed Adora’s head. She lowered herself down onto Adora’s face, who eagerly began to lick and suck.

Adora and Catra had done this before. Catra seemed to like it. Adora didn’t mine, actually liked it too. She liked the taste of Catra. She liked the way Catra’s thighs shook around her. She liked the curses Catra groaned. She liked how completely undone Catra became even when she clung to trying to maintain control. All Adora really needed was her mouth to send Catra over the edge.

“Adora!” Catra shouted when she finally did just that. She purred and her tail waved eagerly as the sensation washed over her. Adora continued her mouthing to encourage it to last just a bit longer.

Once it was done, Catra climbed off of Adora and laid at her side. Adora wrapped an arm around Catra’s shoulders and Catra snuggled against her. They laid there together silently, exhausted and sweaty.

Catra broke the silence with, “Round two?”

Adora couldn’t help but laugh as Catra pounced on top of her.

~~~

Adora closed her eyes, willing the pictures in her head to go away. She wondered if she’d always be haunted by the memories of her time with Catra. She hoped not. One day she’d move on.

Or one day they’d reunite.

Adora smiled at the thought. Oh, she wished...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed. Let me know if you wanna see more Catradora from me. Feel free to yell at me over at [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
